Purdy's Nine Lives - A new hero rises
by Fleskhjertaet
Summary: A tragic event kills the leader Bramblestar and deputy Squirrelflight, leaving a devastated Purdy. Just before his death, Bramblestar names Purdy as the new leader. What will he do?


Just had an idea of what it would be like for Purdy to become ThunderClan's leader after a tragic event happened to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. But this little part is only the first part!

"No!" Purdy flung himself at the bodies of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. They had been swept into the river, struggling to escape. Squirrelflight made it out, only to be attacked by the rogues who had pushed her and Bramblestar in. Their bodies were washed of the blood that had streaked their pelts from the deep wounds the rogues had given them. It was if they were from the Dark Forest, only they would die once and stay away from StarClan.

"No, no, no!" he sobbed. He knew Bramblestar and Squirrelflight when they were just apprentice and warrior. Such youngsters they were... and then these rogues had to take it all away. Even worse, their kits had grown into fine warriors, and they had to see that their parents, the leader and deputy were killed. However, it seemed as if he could hear them breathing, just for the final time.

Closely, he could hear Bramblestar croaking, "Squirrelflight... I name you..." he coughed and wheezed, just before speaking up again "Squirrelstar... We may die together, but at least I will tell you that you'd make a great leader and I hope... I hope..." Bramblestar choked on water, only for Purdy to gently massage the water out with his paws. "I hope that StarClan will accept you as a leader by the name Squirrelstar..." Bramblestar finished, his breaths becoming shallower and quicker. He snuggled close to Squirrelflight and Purdy felt as if he could hear him breathe in her sweet scent for the final time before joining StarClan with her.

Squirrelflight was the next to speak. "Thank you so much, Bramblestar... and... and Purdy," she began, "get our kits. I can never leave them... without saying goodbye." Choking, Squirrelflight thrashed a limb to get the water out.

_The poor things..._ Purdy thought. The next thing he knew, he was calling out for Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's kits. "Hawkflight! Fireblaze!" he yowled. He then began yowling for Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's foster kits. "Jayfeather! Lionblaze..." his voice weakened. Before he knew it, he saw four pelts rushing in the distance. They each had different colours. Brown with a lighter creamier brown in some spots (this includes the belly), flame-coloured, mottled grey, and golden.

The flame coloured cat spoke up. "Mother? Father! No... no! What happened? Jayfeather, can't you heal them?" He looked at Jayfeather with worried amber eyes.

The mottled tabby gave a nod, but right before he could go, he was interrupted.

"No..." murmured Squirrelflight. "Herbs won't do us any good now. You don't have to go, Jayfeather..." she wheezed.

Bramblestar shifted closer to Squirrelflight and gave her a few weak licks. "Oh, Squirrelflight... no... Squirrel_star_, I'll meet you in StarClan soon..."

Next of the kits to speak was the brown and cream cat. She was big, most likely getting that from Bramblestar. "How will we make the right choices without you? What can we _do_ without you?"

"They'll still be with us, Hawkflight. Even if we can't see them" The golden tabby, Lionblaze spoke. "I could have never been prouder of my mother and father who raised me."

"Goodbye, my kits..." Squirrelflight could barely even whisper, her breaths becoming even shallower and quicker. "And goodbye, Bramblestar... I'll see you in StarClan."

"Squirrelflight and I could have never been proud of you two..." Bramblestar's final words were choked out. "I say these words before StarClan... Purdy, you will be the new leader of ThunderClan. You may be elderly, but StarClan shall guide you."

Purdy's eyes felt heavy. He was close to sobbing, even. Protesting, he spoke up "But I never served this Clan as a young cat! An' now, with Mousefur and you two gone, I don't know what to do! I'll be al-"

Bramblestar stopped him. "You've always been well liked in the Clan, even if you were born a kittypet. I know that if you did serve the Clan as a young cat, you'd become a leader. A great leader who would lead his Clans nine lifetimes..." Bramblestar let out painful chokes. Purdy winced; he'd never seen Bramblestar or Squirrelflight in this much pain before! "And one more thing... Purdy, you'll never be alone..." Suddenly, Bramblestar thrashed a limb and then fell limp, laying his head on Squirrelflight's shoulder.

Jayfeather looked as if his eyes were about to become a small waterfall. "They're gone..." he murmured.


End file.
